Welcome To The Family!
Summary Each contestant got off the transporting Alakazam, onto a dock where Krookidile was waiting for them. They got strait into the challenge, the first two contestants to get to the top of Mountain Peak would become team captains for their team. Snorlax wondered into a cave and found an egg. Pidgeot flew to the top casuing him to become team captain of Team Articuno. Rattata got his foot stuck in a twig at the same time Clefairy finds him. Clefairy tries to use magic but ends up making them stuck in a tree. Bulbasaur made Dragonair, Charmeleon and Blastoise her slaves to carry her up the mountain while she was sitting on a baby stroller. Pidgeot sees Shiny Vulpix and Ponyta racing to the top of the mountain. Pidgeot picks Shiny Vulpix and flies her to the top making her captain of Team Zapdos. Ponyta arrives shortly after, while Aerodactyl and Hitmonchan arrive and see Ponyta, they both think she is cute and develop a crush on her. Sandshrew and Koffing arrive to the top as Pidgeot and Shiny Vulpix develop an alliance with them. Pidgeot than flies off to see Rattata and Clefairy stuck in a tree. He pushes them down causing them to land in a bunch of rocks and Rattata lands head first causing him to severlyy injure himself. Clefairy ran out of magic and has to carry hime to the top. Nidoran and Eevee borh love Singing In The Rain and decide to sing a variation of it called "Singing On The Mountain" they reach to the top and decide to be allies. Snorlax and his egg run into Khangaskhan and Executor so they slowly walk up the hill telling stories and jokes. Bulbasaur needs to go to the bathroom so she leaves at the same time Blastoise, Charmeleon and Dragonair find an injured Rattata. Blastoise offers Rattata to go on his back and they abandon Bulbasaur. Snorlax, Executor and Khangaskhan reach the top of the mountain, the same time Blastoise, Charmeleon, Dragonair, Rattata and Clefairy reach the top. Twenty minutes later Bulbasaur finds she has been abandones and walks up the mountain, once she gets there she finds out she has been eliminateted from the competition for being last. Bulbasaur reveals she is Princess of the Naga, and the reason she came was to earn money for her people. Than Krookidile tells her for being first one out she has her own side show Bulbasaur's Burg. Alakazam transports her away to Alakazam's Angry Side Show Set. Since Shiny Vulpix came second her team would only have seven members. Team Articuno * Pidgeot * Hitmonchan * Aerodactyl * Koffing * Clefairy * Executor * Khangaskhan * Rattata Team Zapdos * Shiny Vulpix * Nidoran * Sandshrew * Eevee * Blastoise * Dragonair * Chameleon Trivia * There are only 6 girls and 12 boys in this TPKI * This is the very first ever episode of Unaired's * This Episode shows discrimination from Pidgeot because he liked chose the Shiny Pokémon over the not Shiny One * If You want more information about the Characters the link will be coming soon. __FORCETOC__